Mobile devices (e.g. user equipment (UE)) or mobile device applications are sometimes provided one-time passwords by remote applications or servers that the mobile device may use to gain access to a remote application or server. A typical one-time password (OTP) is valid for a finite period of time and is reliant on the clocks of the UE and the server must be in sync with a secure clock maintained by the UE in order for the OTP to function correctly. Because battery power loss causes secure clock reset, the OTP cannot function correctly after such power loss in legacy wireless networks because the UE and server are out of sync subsequent to power loss.